The present disclosure relates to fluid flow nozzles, and particularly to nozzles for use in accelerating water flow.
Fluid flow devices such as hose or wand attachments are well-known. Many such attachments are provided to accelerate the fluid or water flow from the hose or wand for various tasks. The desirable flow velocity usually depends on the nature of the task, for instance lawn watering versus power washing. In the former case a wider lower velocity flow pattern is desirable while in the latter case a high velocity narrower flow pattern is preferred.
It is known from basic physics that the velocity of fluid flow through a nozzle increases as the inner diameter decreases. Thus, nozzles by necessity include an inlet having a larger inner diameter than the outlet. How this diameter change is accomplished varies among fluid flow devices. Some devices utilize a stepped down diameter outlet bore but this approach leads to significant fluid resistance and reduced flow volume. Consequently, most devices provide a tapered bore that tapers from the larger inlet diameter to the smaller outlet diameter. Other devices utilize a spherical bore from the larger inlet to the smaller outlet diameter.
One typical problem is that at higher flow velocities the fluid flow can be more turbulent or may tend to diverge. Both problems are counter to the straight powerful flow streams that are desired for power spraying tasks, such as power washing. Consequently, there is a need for a fluid flow nozzle that can achieve high flow velocities while reducing turbulence and divergence of the fluid stream.